Hypothetically
by everyoneisMISunderstood
Summary: A dance is approaching quickly, and Jasper wants to go with Maggie, but he can't quite find a way to ask her... and then the idea hits him. He'll just ask her a purely "hypothetical" question. Oneshot.


**(A/N) Well, I don't know how I thought of this. Seriously, I have no idea, but who really cares right?**

**Set sometime in the future.**

"Hey, Maggie!" Jasper shouted down the hallway.

The dark haired girl paused in her step and waited for her friend to catch up. She observed the slightly green tint to his skin. "Hey, are you feeling okay?" Maggie tipped her head to one side quizzically.

"No!" He half-shouted, noting that this was _not_ going as well as he'd hoped. He hadn't even asked her anything yet, and he was already feeling nauseous and like he might pass out. Then, if he passed out, he would die of embarrassment, or at least avoid Maggie for weeks... like last time.

Maggie blinked before laughing uncertainly. "Well, what's wrong? Judging by the color of your skin tone, you could very possibly be plagued by some sort of illness..." She trailed off as she began pondering exactly what kind of an illness actually caused someone's skin to flush green.

Jasper shook himself. No, he literally shook himself. Maggie seemed to be holding in laughter as seizure-like tremors wracked his body. "You see, Maggie, I have something to ask you."

When he said nothing, Maggie sighed. "I don't have all day, Jasper. Henry said he found something-"

Not really caring how rude it was, Jasper cut her off as he blurted out, "If I _hypothetically_ said I liked you, you know _hypothetically, _what would you do in this purely _hypothetical_ situation?"

The female smiled, amused. What class could Jasper have been researching now? Something about human relationships? "I don't know, why do you ask?" Though a small part of her knew it had nothing to do with school.

Jasper tried not to let himself get to upset. After all, Maggie wasn't like most girls. She wasn't boy-obsessed, and she certainly wasn't obsessed with _him._ Though that was just one of the many things he liked about her.

You know, aside from her being pretty. And smart. And funny in her quirky way. And smart. And challenging. And, man... she was pretty dang smart, something that was always admirable in Jasper's book.

"Hello?" Maggie asked impatiently, waving a hand in front of his face. "Do you need to go to the nurse or something?"

"Maggie, just answer the question," He pleaded. He had to hold in a wince.

Though he did actually wince when he hurt himself. In fact, he was just so focused on Maggie's face that he didn't even _notice_ the open locker that he walked right into. It was horrifyingly humiliating, and he kind of didn't want to pick his face up off the ground.

"Jasper..." Maggie sighed in concern and poorly concealed amusement. This was so like him, not paying attention to where he was going. She stretched a hand out and he gladly took it. She helped him off the floor, and he turned to face her, dark hair hanging in his face and almost concealing his eyes.

He needed to get his hair cut, Maggie noticed. She was usually a very observant person, but with Jasper, she tended to notice this sort of thing much faster, for some unknown reason.

Or maybe for a reason she just didn't want to admit to herself yet. After all, boys were distracting. A waste of time.

He'd asked her out once. And Maggie wasn't as stupid as she was pretending to be, in fact, Maggie was a genius in all areas. She knew that Jasper still liked her, and much as she tried to deny it, she was slowly coming to terms that she liked him too. After almost losing him, the thought of him being taken forever was remarkably dreary.

"I guess," She finally offered, "It would depend on the situation."

"What kind of an answer is that?" Jasper exploded.

It had taken _every ounce_ of courage in him to ask her that _purely hypothetical_ question, and he couldn't even get a straight answer? What kind of a cruel universe was he living in?

Maggie rolled her eyes at Jasper's outrage, though she was secretly amused. "I like to analyze things, so, if you want a better answer to this _hypothetical_ situation, you're going to have to give me more information."

If it had been coming from anyone else, it would have been flirting. But Maggie didn't flirt.

"Okay. Let's say there was a dance... like the one on Friday. And, you know, _hypothetically_, I told you I liked you, then asked you to go to this dance, would you go with me?"

She frowned. What would she say?

Last time he'd tried something of the sort, she shot him down, rather cruelly. She knew she could have been nicer about it, but she wasn't. So, in this hypothetical situation, what would she do?

"I'd probably say yes. Why does it matter so much, anyway?"

"You'd say yes?" He exclaimed, completely ignoring her question. Everyone in the hallway stopped to stare at Jasper, before they noticed who it was and just blew it off as Jasper being as spastic as usual.

Maggie smiled a bit. "Sure."

When he'd asked her out before, it caused a rift between them, and as much as neither of them wanted to admit it, they never really got over it. Sometimes, she'd smile at him, feeling a surge of affection, and then she'd look away, remembering what happened last time.

Sometimes, he'd compliment her without realizing it, then try and cover it up with a joke, not wanting to have his heart shattered again when it was only being held together by a tiny Band-Aid.

But, if Maggie said yes, then they wouldn't have had to worry about any of that...

He grinned before jumping in the air, effectively hitting his head on a doorframe. "Ow..."

The girl laughed and helped him up (again). She was about to pull her hand away, but to her surprise, she noted that his grip was still firm. She wanted to smile at the thought of Jasper holding her hand, but she didn't want to lead him on.

"Wait, we can go find Henry later."

She lifted her eyebrows at this, but didn't say anything, noting that his skin turned that ungainly hue of green once more. "If I asked you to the dance on Friday, what would you say?"

Finally losing her patience, Maggie half-snapped, "Didn't we already go through this hypothetical situation?"

"I didn't mean it hypothetically."

**(A/N) I didn't want to write more than this because I wouldn't be able to write them in character, and I think this is a good place to end it.**


End file.
